


You were arrested?!

by monbebearmy1996



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Truth or Dare, here you go, im shit at tagging, kinda Drunk Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monbebearmy1996/pseuds/monbebearmy1996
Summary: Playing a variety of games to celebrate Hyunwoo's birthday, the group of 7 friends find themselves playing truth or dare. Find out if Changkyun has the balls to kiss his best friend and crush Jooheon.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Lim Changkyun | I.M
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	You were arrested?!

**Author's Note:**

> Smuuuuut! So warning, there.

Friday nights were designated game nights. That being said, typically they would play Monopoly or something similar. Tonight, however, the group of 7 are celebrating their oldest’s birthday. Newly 27, Hyunwoo enters his apartment and flips on the lights. Shuffling down the hall into the living room, he is greeted with a loud chorus of “Happy Birthday!” 

Taken aback, Hyunwoo absorbs the sudden intrusion and a wide grin splits apart his face. ”Thanks! How did you get into my apartment though…?” Grinning sheepishly, Minhyuk raises his hand. “I’ve known where you hide the spare key for years. Sorry!” Sighing in exasperation, Hyunwoo walks further into the room to greet his guests.

“We brought sojuuuu!” Sings Changkyun. The group gather their snacks and sit in a circle on the floor. “Today, we’re going to play a drinking game. We’re going to play ‘Never Have I Ever’. Everyone knows the rules already, right?” The group nods and Kihyun continues. “Good, everyone take a bottle. I’ll start. Never have I ever… Cheated on a test?” Immediately, Jooheon, Minhyuk and Changkyun take a swig, earning unimpressed looks from Hyunwoo and Kihyun. “It was the only way I passed History, to be honest.” Jooheon nods in agreement at Changkyun’s statement. 

The game goes on, giving each member a turn, until Minhyuk was left. Gotta save the best for last, right? “Never have I ever… been in handcuffs.” The group look around at each other, and all nearly drop their bottles when _Jooheon_ of all people raises his bottle slowly to his lips and take a swig. “Wait, when?! You were arrested?!” Minhyuk shouts at Jooheon. Looking mildly uncomfortable, Jooheon blushes slightly and avoids everyone’s eyes. “No, I wasn’t arrested…” Minhyuk’s mouth falls open in a silent “o” and Jooheon’s cheeks grow hotter than the floor of hell. “OKAY LET’S MOVE ON SHALL WE?” Jooheon bursts out in embarrassment, missing the look of rapt curiosity on his best friend’s face.

About 100 questions later, no joke, the group is damn near trashed. “Let’s play Truth or Dare now!” Minhyuk practically screams. The group is too drunk to object, so Minhyuk starts the ball rolling. “Hmmm… Hyunwoo! Truth or dare.” Hyunwoo is sober enough to mistrust the look of mischief in the other’s eyes, so he opts for Truth. Pouting, Minhyuk says “okay. Hmm… Have you ever fantasized about sleeping with one of us?” Hyunwoo’s cheeks grow pink as he weighs his options. Yes or No. “Yes, but I’m not telling you who. Kihyun. Truth or dare.” 

Changkyun is the first to choose dare, and Hyunwon takes advantage of this. None of the group, save the two maknaes, have missed the burning looks between Changkyun and Jooheon. Glancing sideways at Hoseok and the other five, he states “kiss Jooheon. Not a peck, a _real_ kiss. None of that shy shit.” Changkyun blushes slightly and looks over to his best friend, who looks downright terrified. It was no secret, he knew, that he was in love with his best friend. Changkyun, though, had apparently not noticed. So yeah, Jooheon was a little scared that this would make things awkward if he seemed to like it too much. 

Changkyun rolls to his knees and crawls up to the front of Jooheon and leans in. Stopping midway to make sure Jooheon isn’t too uncomfortable, he pauses for approximately 15 seconds before swooping in. 

Changkyun has been wanting to do this for _a long time_ , and he knew that his Hyungs were aware of this. Pressing his lips to Jooheon, Changkyun is aware of two things immediately. First, that Jooheon has the softest lips he has ever tasted. Second, Jooheon wants this too. As soon as he presses his lips to Jooheon, the older all but _moans_ as he leans in eagerly. Taken off guard, Changkyun reaches his hand up to the nape of Jooheon’s neck to steady himself, which only spurs Jooheon on further. 

Clouded by drink and arousal, Jooheon puts his hands on Changkyun’s waist and tugs lightly. Taking the hint, Changkyun scrambles forward and settles himself on Jooheon’s lap. Jooheon’s hands crawl up the boy’s back and he wraps his arms around Changkyun’s torso in a possessive hold. Moaning into the kiss, Changkyun pushes himself impossibly closer to Jooheon as the older’s tongue sweeps into the boy’s mouth. 

This goes on for probably a solid minute, and they have quite obviously forgotten where they are and who they’re with. The group of friends is ecstatic at first that their maknaes have finally made their move on each other, but as time progresses, they start to get a little exasperated.  
Coughing into his fist a little loudly, Kihyun raises his eyebrows at the two as they separate and realize that they’re not alone. “Ah let them have a minute Kihyunnie, they finally took the next step,” Hoseok gently says.

The pair remove themselves from each other, but keep their hands intertwined for the rest of the night. The party goes on for a couple more hours, the group soon retiring to the gaming console to test each others skill at Mario Kart. At the end of the night, everyone is gathering their belongings to go home, when Jooheon grabs Changkyun to hold him back. “What do you say we go to my place and relax some more, hm?” Blushing, Changkyun nods his head slowly and follows Jooheon outside and to the older’s place like a lost puppy. 

The pair barely make it into the room when Jooheon grabs Changkyun and throws him up against the wall, swallowing his surprised squeal in a heated open mouthed kiss. Moaning at the sudden assault, Changkyun’s fingers slowly find purchase in Jooheon’s hairline. The two battle for dominance for a few seconds until Changkyun gives up and relinquishes control to Jooheon. 

Jooheon pulls Changkyun forward off the wall and begins to back the younger down the hall toward his bedroom. Pushing the boy back onto the bed, Jooheon slowly crawls up the younger’s body and situates himself onto his lap. The pair had been dreaming about doing this for years, but neither ever thought it would actually happen. 

The removal of clothes is agonizingly slow and teasing. Soon, the boys are both naked and rutting against eachother hungrily. Jooheon reaches over to a bedside table and yanks open the drawer to remove a small bottle of lube and a condom. 

Lathering his fingers up, Jooheon reaches down and hovers his fingers over Changkyun’s most intimate hole. “Do you want this Changkyunnie? I don’t want to take advantage of you.” Changkyun looks up at Jooheon at this and gave him an exasperated look. “Jooheon, we are literally both naked and I’ve been humping you shamelessly for the past 5 minutes. If you don’t prep me then I’m doing it myself.” At these words, Jooheon slips his forefinger into Changkyun, swirling it around. 

Three fingers later, Changkyun is begging Jooheon to hurry up. Jooheon slips the condom on and slowly enters Changkyun. Impatient, Changkyun grabs Jooheon’s hips and pulls him in, forcibly bottoming Jooheon out into the younger. A collective groan from both boys, Jooheon takes the hint and pulls almost all the way out, to slam back in. 

Setting a brutal pace, Changkyun has his head thrown back in ecstasy as the almost borderline painful pace has his mind swirling and shutting down. “Ah- Jooheon- I’m close!” Impossibly, Jooheon picks up his pace and Changkyun loses himself in his orgasm. A few thrusts later, Jooheon chases his orgasm and falls onto Changkyun, boneless. “Ugh, hyung, get off, you’re heavy.” 

Chuckling at the return of his maknae’s sass, Jooheon gingerly pulls out of Changkyun and removes the condom, tying it up and throwing it into the bin. He waddles into the bathroom and gets a warm washcloth out, coming back in to clean off Changkyun and himself. Throwing the towel away, he climbs back into bed and pulls Changkyun to him. 

Wrapping themselves around each other, the boys are almost asleep when a _ping_ on Jooheon’s phone startles the older. Reaching over, he retrieves his phone to see a message from Hyunwoo. 

_“Thank you for the birthday surprise. The best present I could have gotten is getting to see two of my best friends finally taking their first steps towards true happiness. Thank you both, I love you guys.”_ And with a small smile on his face, Jooheon turns his head into Changkyun’s hair and falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank yooou! Leave kudos or comments if there's something you think I can improve on! ^u^
> 
> Visit my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/sharkgirl0116)!!! :D


End file.
